


Making you happy

by LevitatingLesbian



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, This is possibly the most self indulgent thing i have written yet, they are the CUTEST human/tf couple, valveplug, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitatingLesbian/pseuds/LevitatingLesbian





	Making you happy

"Humans are so fascinating, and you're proof of it, Charlene."

"Aw, Skids- you're gonna make me blush!" Charlene giggled, grinning up at him behind her hands. 

Skids smiled back at her and rumbled his engine happily. He loved her with his whole spark, especially her odd little human noises. They were waiting on the hillside to watch the sunset, with Skids lying on his stomach and Charlene sitting cross legged next to her. Skids had decided to try out his mass displacement unit to impress her- rather than a high stakes mission he was supposed to use them for. He was still much larger than her, but at least he didn't have to worry as much about accidentally hurting her.

"So, what about Cybertronians? I think y'all are pretty fascinating too in my opinion, us humans can't take all the credit." she gently nudged him with her comparatively tiny elbow.

Skids took a moment to think. He didn't want to sadden her with stories of political unrest or war, and he was fairly certain she didn't want to hear him recite one of his cyberpological dissertations.

"Cybertronians," he started, "are a species of technological organisms. We have existed for many millions of years, and our creation is rooted in mystery- an individual of our kind can, theoretically, live for many millions of years." Charlene's eyes were wide with fascination, and he smiled. 

"Our species does not reproduce organically- we physically build more Cybertronians." Skids continued, but hesitated at the strange expression Charlene had made. It looked like a mixture of surprise and humor.

Charlene noticed his quizzical pause and chided, "Oh no, Skids, sweetie- I think it's really amazing! I just…. Well, I sortof realized something silly…"

Skids reached out and caressed her blushing cheek with his servo, "You can tell me if you want. Is something the matter?"

She avoided his gaze, smiling embarrassedly, before leaning into his touch. "I've kindof….. been throwing hints at you? You've never responded to them, so I figured you just weren't interested." she added quickly, "Which is fine! We don't have to do anything, that's not important to me."

Skids processor cycled. "Hints to what? I don't believe I understand."

Charlene's face went an even deeper shade of red, "Well hints to, y'know. Sex?"

"Oh." he felt his optics widen as his processor finally clicked, "Oh! I must admit…. I never considered the fact that many humans often desire sexual stimulus into our relationship. Cybertronians cannot register things such as sexual attraction, neither can we feel sexual pleasure. We simply are not built for it."

She nodded firmly, "So when I tried making come ons to you- you probably didn't even notice it, huh?" 

"Probably not…. Do you…. Do you frequently desire this sort of contact?"

Charlene sputtered awkwardly, "Well, I mean, sometimes. But it's no big deal, sex isn't something that's necessary to me."

Skids studied her for a moment, taking in her beauty, her shimmering eyes and soft hair and her blushing face. He thought about how much she meant to him, and how much he enjoyed being with her. How much he loved her and loved seeing her happy.

He took hold of her hand, "Charlene, I love you. If this is something that you want and enjoy, I'd be more than happy to oblige you- even if I cannot reciprocate these specific feelings or experiences." he said softly, using a servo to gently brush her hair aside from her eyes. 

"You really mean that, Skids? I…. I don't want to impose or make you uncomfortable or anything…." Charlene trailed off, looking into his optics, concern painted across her face. 

"Absolutely. All of it. My only admission is- well- I don't exactly know…. how?"

Charlene's serious expression was broken as she began to laugh, a sweet bubbly noise, and she placed her hands on Skids' face and a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Well, if you're certain you really want to, I can show you." 

Skids gave an affirming nod and watched with intrigue as Charlene began to unbutton and take off her shirt, only a brassiere beneath. She looked back up and under different circumstances, Skids would have almost been worried at the shade of red her face had taken. Gently, she grabbed Skids' servos and guided them to her waist. They stayed like that for a moment before leaning in for a long, passionate kiss. Skids felt her shiver beneath his servos and he rubbed his thumbs against her abdomen reassuringly. 

It was with surprise Skids regarded the escape of a small moan from her. He parted from the kiss to study her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Charlene covered her face up with her hands and nodded vigorously, before looking back up at him. "It just. Felt good is all. I'll let you know if I want to stop or slow down, okay? And if you want to stop I want you to tell me, too."

"Of course." Skids answered, pulling her close into a hug. 

They kissed again, Skids' hands gently returning to their position. He began rubbing her waist again, his thumbs tracing little circles against Charlene's skin, drawing out another soft noise. Charlene reached behind her, and with deft fingers unclipped her bra. Hesitantly, Skids kissed her neck, and grazed a hand against one of her breasts. Her breath hitched and she let out a gasp. He made note of that.

Skids still pressing kisses into her collarbone, Charlene latched her fingers onto Skids plating and pulled him down with her as she sat onto the ground. Skids hovered over her as she pawed at her jeans, struggling awkwardly with the buttons. He could sense that she was becoming flustered, and lowered his hands down to her navel, slowly unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off. Skids looked back up to her to find her blushing wildly again, an expression on her face that he had never seen before.

"What do you want me to do now, Charlene?" Skids asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. She took a hold of his hand and guided it between her legs.

"Just… follow me? Okay?" she responded in a low whisper.

Skids felt as her small human hands rubbed circles against her clit, and dipped her fingers in and out of her vagina, and he watched as her hand moved to cover her face and muffle her moans. He couldn't help but give a small frown at this. After a moment, he nudged her hand aside, and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded vigorously, letting out a small "Please"

Her undergarments were wet under his touch, and pushed them aside as he set a slow, but steady pace. Skids dipped his somewhat larger finger into her and he carefully thrusted, causing her to let out a loud, beautiful moan. He felt her tremble beneath him as he used his free thumb to rub her clit. Again, her arms flew up to her face to hide her embarrassment. Keeping his rhythm, Skids used his other servo to cup her cheek. Without her arms in the way, he could see how beautiful she looked and hear the noises she made as he felt her tighten around his servo. 

He leaned in close to her, and listened to her breathy moans of "Faster Skids, please, faster."

He pulled her into a long, wet kiss, and he increased his speed. Charlene exclaimed and whimpered against his dentae and glossa, finally letting out a cry as she orgasmed.

Gently, Skids extricated himself from her, and moved to wrap his arms around her. Charlene shifted to wrap her arms around him, and they embraced each other like that for a while. 

"Did you…." Skids struggled to think of the right human word, "... Enjoy this?"

Charlene tiredly laughed into his chest plating and hugged him tighter, "Yes I did, Skids. Thank you for doing this with me. And if you don't want to, we never have to do it ag-"

"I like seeing you like this, Charlene. I like seeing you happy, and making you happy. I would definitely enjoy engaging in this activity again with you." he interrupted, smoothing his servo against her hair. They watched the sun set in each others arms.

"I love you, Skids."

"I love you, too, Charlene."


End file.
